


Secretly Clingy (Kageyama Tobio x Reader)

by potatingpotato



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute Kageyama Tobio, Gen, Humor, Kageyama Tobio is a Dork, Kageyama Tobio is an actual piece of shit, Literature, Reader-Insert, but i love him anyways, changed my mind half-way through, fan fiction, kageyama tobio - Freeform, reader - Freeform, was supposed to be smut, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatingpotato/pseuds/potatingpotato
Summary: Your boyfriend, Kageyama Tobio, is secretly clingy.





	

Your boyfriend, Kageyama Tobio, is secretly clingy. Whenever the two of you would hang out, he demanded your undivided attention.

Right now, for example.

You were sprawled on your bed, playing an otome game on your phone. He, on the other hand, was sitting on the foot of your bed, arms crossed, pout petulant.

"Hey."

"..."

"Hey, (Name)."

"..."

"Oi, (Name)! How long are you gonna ignore me, you dumbass!"

"With that attitude, I'll ignore you for the rest of the day." you said simply.

"Oi!" he shouted while you got back to your game, snickering.

He was too cute for his own good sometimes.

"If that's how you're going to be, then I'll **make** you pay attention to me."

"What–"

Suddenly, he was on top of you before you can even process what he just said.

"T-Tobio?! What are you doing?!" you frantically asked while trying not to blush too much.

He only gave you a dry look and buried his face in your neck. You made a sound of surprise as he started nuzzling his nose in your neck.

"T-Tobi..." you call him by his nickname as you shut your eyes.

You hear a sharp intake of breath from him and you slowly open your eyes again. "Don't say my name like that."  

"H-huh?" You looked up at him through your lashes.

He bit his lip (you nearly swooned), a pink hue settling on the fair skin of his cheeks. "It makes it harder for me to hold back.

"H-Hold back?" _Oh my god._ "What do you mean?" you asked nervously.  

He leans closer to you, your lips almost touching. Your eyes widened, and your heart pounded along with it, enough to make you breathless. "This." He closed his eyes and let out

A

Freaking

Fart.

You pushed him off you and covered your nose with both hands. "TOBIO! THAT IS SO DISGUSTING!"

He was blushing, but you could see that he was also fighting off a grin. "Sorry, (Name)-chan. I couldn't help it."

Your hands were covering a bit of your mouth as well, but Kageyama could still see that you were scowling at him. "You better run now, because you're going to be in big trouble when I catch you, Kageyama Tobio."

His eyes widened and a shiver run down his spine, but it wasn't exactly from fear. The way you said his name with such a dangerous tone was kind of _hot_.  

Now wasn't the time to dwell on that, though; not while you're already moving towards him with a murderous glint in your eyes.

As you were running after him in your apartment, you couldn't help but think that while your boyfriend was secretly clingy, he was also secretly ~~a piece of shit~~ a trickster.  


**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know where that ending came from.


End file.
